Una historia que contar
by Kristal eyes
Summary: Yo, con estas letras contaré la historia verdadera, te perdí y por ende sufro, te extraño pero es mejor estar separados. Te odio pero indudablemente te amo." Bella contará su historia, una de secretos. Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Una misiva, para ti.**

Mi vida ¿qué significa?.... Soy el ser más vil y despiadado que hay en este mundo y me siento completamente insignificante, pero claro que el motivo por el cual me siento así… SIEMPRE VA A VALER LA PENA.

Él es mi razón de ser, ambos sacrificamos, luchamos por ese amor prohibido, por ese amor destructor , por un sueño de amor, gracias a ese amor he vivido en el terrible y profundo lago de soledad Y culpabilidad cotidiana… pero en verdad valía la pena arriesgar todo por él.

Me encontraba encadenada en la esencia del pasado, tratando de cauterizar, de cerrar y olvidar esa herida por completo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba… el fracaso sucumbía en mi.

Lo más seguro es que tú, aquel que tiene la desdicha o el milagro de leer, escuchar y sentir lo que estas simples letras tienen que decir, lo más acertado es que me compadezcan por las consecuencias que se han generado por errores que yo creí simples.

Únicamente te agradezco a ti, mi lector, por desperdiciar parte de tu vida en leer estos versos que despiden dolor y tristeza, y que espero que lleguen a contagiar un poco de la alegría y dicha que sentí cuando me enamoré.

Recuerdo gratamente ese día. Llovía como siempre ha sucedido en el pueblo de Forks, yo estaba sentada en la desgastado banco del pequeño parque que había ahí, en el mismo que estoy sentada en estos momentos.

Recordar, que hermoso es hacerlo, ya que para tenerte cerca de mí, tu mi ángel protector, tu que siempre has estado conmigo en mis triunfos y fracasos, si pudieses verme, verías que todo el tiempo derramo suspiros y lagrimas con la mezcla exótica del sufrimiento y el éxtasis del saber que siempre aunque trates de negarlo… serás mío.

Ahora el último recurso que me queda es el de recordar, ya que por este amor que se basaba en egoísmo puro destruimos a personas que realmente nos importaban, demostrándome que en esa relación el único que en verdad amaba eras tú, porque hiciste el mayar sacrificio que otro en tu lugar no se hubiese atrevido a hacer, y siempre te lo he de agradecer y reprochar ya que con él te fuiste, dejándome a mí en la más penumbra soledad, ya que después de que nuestros clandestinos encuentros fueron descubiertos nadie con excepción de ti, me acompañaba en la travesía de este viaje peligroso y poderoso llamado vida.

Me he quedado sola con tal de haber probado de la deliciosa escencia denominada amor.

Ahora solo me queda esperar que tú, si tú, aquel hombre del cúal he estado hablando, del cúal mi vida se desiso lea estos párrafos, porque quiero que el mundo sepa la verdad.

B.S

* * *

**OK. He aqui el primer capitulo. En verdad espero que les guste, soy nueva pero de todas maneras agradecerias sus criticas para que tenga un mejor resultado.**

**K:E**


	2. Chapter 2

**Agradezco a la mujer que se ha inspirado en las historias de terror para transformarlas en la historia de amor más exitosa de esta época… Gracias Stephanie Meyer por crear a la nueva versión de "Romeo y Julieta", gracias por hacer ver al público juvenil que el amor prohibido… no es imposible. **

**_"La muerte es más universal que la via; todo el mundo muere, pero no todo el mundo llega a vivir" A. SACHS_**

**Capitulo 2: Todo iba bien, hasta que…**

Te contaré mi penosa historia, toda mi vida había transcurrido en el mismo sitio, este pueblo frio, húmedo, aburrido y por qué ¿no? También acogedor, con mi padre, mi madre y mi pequeña hermana Elisa, éramos una familia normal, todos los integrantes de Forks nos conocían, claro está, mi vida era llena de dichas, de besos y caricias de amor y cariño.

También tenía amigos, Jessica, Ángela, ella era mi fiel compañera, Erik, Ben, Mike, entre otros, en la reserva que se encontraba a unos cuantos minutos de ahí, conocida como La Push, en ella también se encontraba parte de nuestra familia, Elisa y yo íbamos con nuestros padres todos los fines de semana a ver al hermano de papá, el Tío Billy, que tenía un familia de tres integrantes, cuatro contándolo a él , pero yo me llevaba más con el integrante pequeño , Jacob, el siempre fue mi mejor amigo, mi primo consentido, aunque siendo "primos lejanos" mis padres siempre nos molestaban con que algún día yo sería "De Black". Hay como amaba sus comentarios… nótese el sarcasmo.

Así pasaron los años y poco a poco llegue a la edad de los 17 años, Elisa mi "pequeña" hermana le faltaban 2 meses para llegar a igualar mi edad.

Pero unos días antes de la fecha que haría a Elisa una chica de 17 años ellos se fueron. Yo me encontraba haciendo tarea mientras que Elisa escuchaba música, ellos, mis padres, habían salido a hacer unas compras, todo estaba tranquilo en casa, solo se escuchaba el ruido de mi computadora cuando tecleaba, también el insignificante ruido de la música que salía por los audífonos de mi hermana, cuando sonó el ruido del teléfono, aquel que sería parte importante de nuestra historia , el comienzo de nuestra destrucción, el fin de nuestra familia. Estando en la parte superior de nuestra humilde morada, abrí la puerta de nuestro cuarto que interceptaba al pasillo, empecé a bajar uno a uno las escalones de las vieja escalera, se oían los crujidos que indicaban que la casa ya tenía sus años, seguí con mi recorrido, en eso paso de largo la sala donde se encontraba el mullido sofá para dos, la mecedora y el sillón individual, junto con el televisor, el radio, en fin, la sala, me dirigí hacia la cocina, tome el auricular que se encontraba ahí, con movimientos suaves, precisos y perezosos lo coloqué en mi oreja, tomo una leve respiración y la transforme en una frase…

-_Casa de la familia Swan, Bella Swan al habla._

Al otro lado de la línea se oyó un murmullo, y entonces la persona de la otra línea me dijo:

-_Ehh!! Bella es bueno oír tu voz, pero no son buenas noticias lo que he de decirles, ¿está tu hermana contigo?_

-_Sí, está en su habitación, pero dígame ¿que se le ofrece…?_

-_Soy el doctor Brendy, Bella esto es importante, es una urgencia, sus padres han sufrido un caótico accidente,, y están en terapia intensiva, deseamos que vengan enseguida ya que no sabemos si sus padres puedan sobrevivir. Lamento entregarte este tipo de noticia sin anestesia pero creo que es lo mejor._

-_Oh dios… gracias vamos enseguida._

En ese momento yo no cómo reaccionaría Elisa, pero sí sabía cómo actuar, tenía que demostrar fortaleza aunque en realidad no la tuviera.

Hice el mismo recorrido que cuando baje a contestar ese teléfono, pero ahora todo se movía mucho más lento, ¿cómo estarían mis padres?, ¿el doctor se habrá equivocado y en realidad mis padres ya venían de camino del súper mercado?, pero, si son ellos… ¿sobrevivirían o desgraciadamente se irían a una dimensión que ni en más más locos sueños me atrevería a cruzar?, pero como todo ser vivo en un momento dado terminaré haciéndolo, estas y más preguntas a travesaron mi mente momentos antes de que le dijera a Elisa la verdad.

Cuando terminé de narrarle la conversación telefónica que tuve hace algunos minutos como había esperado ella se derrumbó en mis brazos, su llanto era desgarrador para mi, toda mi vida me había jurado que no iba a permitir que mi pequeña Elisa derramara una sola lágrima sin un motivo muy grande, y, que yo no sería causante de que esos cristales puros se derramaran ni mucho menos me hubiese gustado ser mensajera de terribles noticas.

Después de ese episodio nos encaminamos al hospital. Ella aún lloraba y me decía que yo también podía hacerlo, que no guardara mis sentimientos por ella, en todo el camino agarro mi mano me trataba de consolar, repetía que yo no era un ser frío, ni mucho menos sin sentimientos, que no me hiciera la fuerte, ella comprendía la gran pena que nos sucedía a ambas.

_Elisa siempre fue mi ángel. Siempre cuido de mi… y ¿cómo le devolví todos sus actos de cariño hacia mí? Ah. Suspiro. Derramó sangre por mí. Me niego a darme cuenta de mi error. LA ODIO pero a la vez la AMO… ella era mi hermana y yo su vil verdugo._

Estacioné el auto, le apague, abrí mi puerta y baje. El mismo movimiento hizo mi hermana, cerramos las puertas y active la alarma. Después de ese momento mi percepción del tiempo cambió, todo se volvió tan rápido. Corrimos, sí, corrí como jamás lo había hecho ya que mi falta de equilibrio no me permitía.

Entramos por las puertas que llevan por nombre Urgencias. Tantas veces había traspasado esas puertas y nunca había tenido tanto miedo. ¡Había tantas personas! Ese día había estado propenso a demasiados accidentes. Señoras llorando, padres consolando al hijo que se había abierto alguna parte de su anatomía o tal vez roto alguna parte de su cuerpo, personas dormidas, abrazadas, gente que se consolaba mutuamente. La atmósfera era de nerviosismo, frustración, dolor, pérdida, entre otros.

Elisa y yo llegamos al escritorio de Helen, la enfermera que llevábamos conociendo desde hace años gracias a mí. Ella volteó a vernos, y con su mirada nos dijo todo…

-_Están muy mal. Lo lamento chicas. En verdad esto es injusto, ellos y ustedes son muy buenas personas y no entiendo por qué les pasa esto. Es una pena. Pero vamos no estén tristes, tengan fe, recuerden que ésta es lo último que muere . ¡Ánimo Liss! ¡Tu puedes Belly! Sonrían y manténganse juntas pase lo que pase._

-_Gra…graci…as Hell, en v…ver…dad lo apre…ci…amos…_--Dijo mi peque sollozando.

-¿_Nos puedes avisar el momento en que podemos pasar Hell? ¿Por favor?_—Comenté.

-_Claro chicas, vayan a descasar, siéntense y duerman un rato o vayan a la cafetería._

-_Gracias._—Guié a mi hermana hacia las sillas y ahí estuvimos por un par de horas, hasta que Helen nos dijo que el doctor había dado permiso de poder pasar a verlos y nosotras gustosas aceptamos.

En el momento en que ambas atravesamos la puerta de esa espeluznante sala, tuve que tragarme el nudo que se me formó en la garganta.

Mis padres, nuestros padres se encontraban entubados, conectados a demasiadas máquinas, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que ambos estaban con los ojos abiertos, expectantes a nuestros movimientos.

-_Hola, ¿cómo se encuentran?-_ comente.

-_Felices cariño, ya que la muerte nos a concedido la oportunidad de despedirnos, cosa que no a muchos les ocurre.- _comentó nuestro padre.

-_Pero quiten esas caras largas. Sonrían, siempre háganlo, y manténganse juntas… pase lo que pase… Las queremos.- _Mamá dijo. Ambos estaban muy débiles, les costaba pronunciar las frases que nos acababan de decir.

Simplemente lo supe, al igual que las otras tres personas que se encontraban en esa habitación. Ellos se fueron. Partierón a una dimensión que nunca he pensado visitar ya que le tengo miedo. Sonrierón, su última sonrisa. Pero yo ya no observaba, las lágrimas empañaron mi visión, mi olfato lo había perdido, solo olía su fragancia, aquel aroma que los identificaba, mi tacto, solo sentía el cuerpo de mi hermana derrumbándose, perdiendo la fuerza, mi oído, con él solo escuchaba las últimas frases de mis padres, y el llanto desgarrador de Elisa. Y mi gusto, con él solo saboreaba la mezcla de amargura y dolor de mis saladas lágrimas. Había perdido todo. Asta mis sentidos. Solo me quedaba la vaga idea de que tenía a mi hermana, a mi ángel protector, a mi dulce amiga que compartíamos todo… hasta el sufrimiento y el amor.

* * *

**Y aqui esta el 2° capi. Gracias a ti, que usas tiempo de tu vida para leer esto.**

**DEDICADO AL MARAVILLOSO SER QUE PERDÍ HACE TANTOS AÑOS ATRAS. MI QUERIDO MEJOR AMIGO.**

**K.E**


End file.
